B-17 (Butterfly)
B-17 is a biological experiment headed by the M.C.A. (Medical Council of Austfort). History Before Before experimentation, B-17 was normal adopted boy who lived with a normal family in a normal home. His 'mother' was a nurse, his 'father' a head member of the M.C.A. (Medical Council of Austfort), and his little 'brother'... was a victim of leukemia. B-17 and his little 'brother', Rogier, had very specific and rare blood types, and they would both be taken to the hospital once a month to draw blood from B-17 and put it into his 'brother'. For a whole year, B-17 tolerated this, a thirteen-year-old boy held back by a sickly, little 'brother'. Finally, he grew tired, decided to run away to see just how much his ' parents' loved him and if they had just adopted him to steal his blood for their real son. His one blood donor gone, B-17's brother was dead within the month, and, when B-17 was finally found hiding out in the next town over with some old friends, his ' parents' couldn't even look at him, for they were so pained by the loss of their one beloved son. B-17's 'mother' decided that, since there was no reason to keep him anymore, that they would be better off abandoning him. However, the M.C.A. had just developed a new leukemia drug by the name of 'Blindorphin Ex' (Blind X) which was able to make every and any type of blood, and, being a head member of the group, B-17's father was part of the committee looking for a test subject. B-17 was taken immediately to Facility 5-13, where the scientists introduced leukemia cells into his marrow, waited till he was thoroughly infected, and began to test their new drug on him. After The drug, a new cancer treatment named 'Blindorphin X', worked, to a certain extent. All leukemia cells were destroyed and the boy developed several different blood types, but the drug left B-17 retarded, partially paralyzed, and manufacturing blood at an alarming speed. The scientists used these side effects to their own advantage, amputating both paralyzed arms and installing another experimental project onto their poor test subject. Originally intended to be used with water, the 'Liquid Arms' project adapted to B-17's blood, therefore turning him from 'test subject' to 'freak'. B-17 has lived in Facility 5-13 for 3 years and does not remember anything from before his experimentation. His only friends throughout this time were: Hands, a boy in the Transplant Division; Kitty, who was in his same 'Blindorphin X' testing group'; and his teacher, Ms. Deyre, who previously taught Preschool, Kindergarten, 1st grade, and 2nd grade at a Private Christian School. After a year of teaching B-17, Ms. Deyre stopped coming. She was the one who gave him the cross necklace he prizes so much (which Ominus has now and forever stolen). 'Outside' is foreign to him. Side Effects of the Drug and Consequences Side Effects of the Drug were (and are): Cons: ~Retardation ~Localized Paralysis ~Bleeding of soft tissues (ie. eyes, ears, etcetera) ~Brain Seizures (can be and usually is cured by electro-therapy) ~Inversion of Eye Color Summary: Butterfly suffered all five of these side effects. Obviously, the retardation is still with him (see below for more in-depth detail). The localized paralysis attacked both of his arms from the shoulder down. The M.C.A. amputated both arms and installed the 'Liquid Arms' Project. For the bleeding of the soft tissues, B-17 lost his eye after excessive bleeding. It was taken out to prevent infection, and skin from Hands (see above) was grafted over it. The other eye was inverted, but this is not because of the Blindorphin. Brain Seizures continued for a little time after the first and final injection of Blindorphin, until he was 'electrocuted' when the metal plates on his arms malfunctioned when they first installed it. '' '''Pros:' ~Manufacturing of excessive amounts of blood on and off demand. Makes it nearly impossible for one to bleed out ~Cures most cancers ~Makes the blood of the user apt to change types (ie. Changing from B+ to O+) ~Prevents blood disease, such as sickle cell ~Larger-and-stronger-than-normal liver to filter blood Summary: Butterfly also gained these side effects, much to the M.C.A.'s advantage. Being able to manufacture blood of all types, Butterfly can be appropriately described as a 'living and walking' blood drip IV. He can also filter the blood of a person, very much like a hemodyalsis machine (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dialysis). However, besides being able to clean wastes and toxins from the person's blood, Butterfly can also take out malformed red blood cells and other such things, but he '''cannot cure and/or completely remove' hereditary blood diseases, which will once again start making bad blood cells *or whatever they do* once he stops filtering the person's blood.'' Retardation The reason for Butterfly's retardation may be entirely devoted to the M.C.A.'s inducement of leukemia in him. Leukemia is a cancer that latches upon red blood cells when they are formed in the bone marrow and is able to spread quickly if not hindered. The M.C.A. restricted much of leukemia to his arms (hence the localized paralysis in that area when he was injected), but some managed to make its way to his brain. When the Blindorphin X was injected, it immediately set upon destroying these cancer cells, also destroying brain cells in the process. Tantrum There is not really a definite explanation to Butterfly's horrible temper tantrums, although the M.C.A. has tried to do some experiments. They have two hypotheses: ~ That when the leukemia in his brain was attacked, it must have been in three places: the inferior angular gyrus (which is what helps one read and learn); the Amygdala (which controls the memory of emotional reactions); the hippocampus (which controls long-term memory and some motor skills; and the orbitofrontal cortex (which helps in decision making). The last three are supposedly the key reasons of his tantrums, for he is unable to make rational decisions, call upon past experiences to help him decide what to do, or recall a certain way how to react during these tantrums. ~ That he is just a brat. Involvement with Letalis Tricked into leaving for Letalis by a certain man by the name of Ominus, B-17 was placed in the Agon Mountains. Whether this was to please his affinity for animals or just by pure, random luck, it happened. B-17 lost his first round battle to Tobi (Nerinokukai). Infractus Fatality : Dungeon Branch B-17 found himself in the Dungeons of The Castello, locked into the sinister game of demon Luigi (Fanartpoodleafro). There, he met up with Stem (Amotu), the strawberry demon, who became his 'big brother'. In the first round, they managed to defeat the two souls of Jazz (3nigmatic-3go). In the second round of DB, Stem and Butterfly met up with Alice (Sabiemoonbeam), who Butterfly adopted as his 'big sister'. Unfortunately, a tantrum was sparked as the clock embedded above his heart hit the final 48th hour, sending him into his Tantrum Soul form. Alice managed to break the clock, allowing Butterfly to return to his normal state. Butterfly and Stem and Alice were separated later on, which Luigi took advantage of to capture the two 'brothers's souls. Return to Letalis Butterfly was returned to the area of the Agon Mountains in Letalis, where he was adopted by the local forest tribe he had made friends with when he had first arrived.